


Loud but Found

by ginkyofu13



Category: Loud House - Fandom, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Crossover, Family, Hurt/Comfort, No Such Luck AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkyofu13/pseuds/ginkyofu13
Summary: AU: What if Lincoln Loud founded by Optimus Prime after his family kicked him out of the house during the No Such Luck? What will happen after this? Transformers Prime and Loud House Crossover.





	Loud but Found

**Author's Note:**

> The Loud House belongs to Nickoleon  
> Transformers belonged to Hasbro.  
> I don't own them.

Loud, but Found

Agent Fowler shook his head as a disapproval after he granted custody rights to Optimus Prime. After he heard his reason behind this, he contacted the Royal Woods' Police Department to make an arrest. Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud needed to learn the harsh consequences of their actions since they broke a law for this ridiculous superstition. It's unreasonable when he imagined what if Lincoln Loud didn't encounter Optimus Prime in his semi-truck. How could parents become this stupid?

He phoned the Child's Protective Service and gave them a report. He hoped the child recovered from this whole ordeal. It going to become a losing streak for the stupid parents if the court founded them "Guilty". He knew Pop-Pop, Great-Grandaunt Ruth, Aunt Shirley, and Lynn Sr. Loud's grandfather will be informed by this whole ordeal.

All he doesn't need in his mind on a "Missing Report" on Lincoln Loud.

In the Autobot Base (Jasper), Optimus Prime explained the whole situation to Ratchet while he held Lincoln Loud closed to his spark. Ratchet doesn't want to deal another human, but this excuse remained the exception. He couldn't believe this after he interviewed boy through a simple ride. Lincoln confessed his own reason, but they didn't discipline him. They locked him out to assumed that Lincoln's curse as he watched Lincoln cried in his sleep.

"How could they do such thing to their son?"

"I don't know," Optimus thought, "It's just wrong."

Ratchet shook his head when he witnessed expected carriers giving birth to tragedy before his eyes. He was just a normal doctor trying to do his job before this war started. In this, he didn't say this as an excuse when a family kicked out their child without a reason and it's hard to think about on what if Optimus didn't meet him. He's glad that Optimus made a right call when he scanned to check if Lincoln is healthy.

He needed to phone Inferno to come over to do a mental evaluation since he knows it's going to an insured. He couldn't break a bond between Optimus and his soon-to-be-adopted son but hoped justice served.

Before the Loud Household, their neighbor shook his head as a disapproval as he called 911. It's not a moment when Lincoln kicked out of the house just because of a superstition. He felt bad for the boy when he broke down and told them the whole truth. It's not obvious normal when he witnessed his parents sold his stuff and his siblings sealed his room.

How could they do this to their son?

It's a question that he wanted to ask but wished to do something more to do.

He gets his wish when sirens blaring on the streets as patrol cars stopped near the Loud House. He watched the officers rushed out of their vehicle and a CPS worker walked up to the front door. Rita and Lynn Junior Loud got a surprise in hand when they arrested for their actions. They couldn't do much anything or protest if neighbors witnessed the whole ordeal.

It included when a neighbor phoned the Police Department as they saw Lincoln went inside of a strange semi-truck before it drove off. Nobody caught the license plate to track it down. Nobody did.

It's obvious the tables turned against Lincoln's parents ridiculed and humiliated.

One of the patrol cars, nobody was aware of one of the officers have a hologram as he monitored the whole situation. Little did they knew, they weren't aware Prowl was watching.

In the household, Lisa, Luna, Lana, and Leni felt guilty when they kicked out their own brother. Leni cried constantly to realized that her brother went missing and Luna had her guilt but gave Lynn Junior a glare.

Lisa had this slight chill down her spine when she headed straight to her room. She knew one of the patrol cars doesn't exist when she closed the door while Lily sleeping through it all. She confronted by none other than Prowl as he gave her a colder glare. He demanded on how could this happened, but Lisa knew the consequences will befall on her. She wished that she didn't believe this curse, but came forward. She didn't.

"I know what I did, Prowl," Lisa hid her emotions as a tear streaming down her face, "I regretted it."

"Be grateful, Optimus Prime rescued your brother. What are your parents thinking?"

"It's not parents, but it's my sisters and me," she shook up.

After Lisa explained the whole situation and Prowl shook his head. He couldn't believe that an intellectual genius like Lisa will believe this ridiculous nonsense but remained very disappointing to her for this reason. Lisa knew Prowl's words hit her inside her chest as she removed her glasses and cried. She knew that Lincoln set it up to get his own privacy, but didn't justify by this.

-Time Skipped-

After the whole ordeal, Lori and her sisters escorted from their home to the Foster Care. The CPS worker took the liberty to inform the family, but who going to take care of them?

Lori didn't receive much the end when Bobby broke up with her.

Lucy didn't receive much sleep when her great-grandmother Harriet confronted her in a dream. It's rare to see her eyes as she decided to wear a hair band.

Leni and Luna gave Lynn Jr. the glare when they didn't realize her parents will get arrested.

Luan tried to make a job, but it's enough to make them laugh when she reminded on the whole ordeal.

Lola's complain wasn't helping the whole situation when she couldn't go back to her room.

Lana carried the guilt in her own chest.

Lisa knew it will soon catch on after her employer terminated, but it included when she confronted by Prowl. She regretted not speaking up as Lily wondered where's Lincoln. She refused to allow Lynn Junior to hold her as she cried.

Lynn Junior couldn't help when she knew that she remained at fault by this. She assumed Lincoln's curse and he took advantage, but how could she bring it up? She remained very stubborn to admit that it wasn't her fault by this. She hasn't expected a twist when her two older siblings gave her a glare. What happened to their brother remained a mystery?

They saw him climbed into a red and blue semi-truck before it drove off.

Lynn Junior blamed this on Lincoln but shut her mouth when the CPS worker took her time and effort to point out whose fault was this. She pointed out the consequences befall on their parents believing such ridiculous superstition. She began to question the insanity on how far will it goes if Lincoln had a traumatic experience.

After all, she grilled them to confess everything since the case will turn over to the jury. She pointed out that the court will side with their parents if they had a guilty.

The Loud Sisters knew that they won't go home, but it's divided on who's going to raise them. A different twist, CPS worker comments if anything else failed. Someone else was going to adopt one of them, but it gave a slight chill down their spine.

They didn't expect this to happen to them, but they sealed off their brother's room and kicked him out of the house. They didn't realize that it befell, but one of them knew that their parents broke the law. One of them needed to step forward, but it didn't help the whole situation get any better.

Lori admitted this, but hope they were able to find Lincoln.

It's no surprised when Lynn Junior doesn't seem to care much about her little brother anymore. She assumed that he's bad luck, but it caused her sisters to gain up against her. She won't admit her own mistakes or her own fault, but they knew who forced to go to Great-Grandaunt Ruth.

Agent Fowler didn't encounter something so ridiculous reason on why they kicked out their son just because of a stupid superstition. He wondered he considered an "irresponsible" parent in the past, but it hurts him inside. He had dark secrets inside his own closet as he struggled to adorn. He reminded silence when he confronted each Lincoln's sister through one-by-one.

Lily remained the only one exception as she cried.

Three of his own sisters admitted that they regretted not siding with them, but it included Lisa. She remained ashamed for not siding with her brother, but Lisa decided with her parents. Who can blame her? She's only four-years-old and a genius, but couldn't get it over as she admitted her own mistake.

"Am I considered the only irresponsible parent haunted by her past?" Agent Fowler thought.

He left the Foster Home as he left.

_Meanwhile in the Autobot Baseâ€¦_

Lincoln observed the information when Optimus Prime and the Autobots introduced to him. Two weeks ago, Lincoln wasn't aware that he remained under watch by Optimus Prime and the Autobots. He befriended three other kids except he considered Raf, but homesick as well. He hadn't got over his parents and his family to kick him out, but he's able to get help thanks to Inferno. He had a long road to recovered.

Jack couldn't believe that his own family kicked him out, but doubted his mother will do the same thing to him.

Miko questioned on how insane his sister to assume that he's a cursed, but wanted to confront Lynn for a good reason.

Raf came from a big family and they wouldn't do this to him, but he knew that he had a cousin living in Royal Woods. What he does after he informed by this? He told Bobby about the whole incident and it led him to break up with his former big sister.

Lincoln felt homesick but took the liberty to informed Pop-Pop about the whole ordeal. His grandfather got the message from someone else, but he wasn't thrilled. He's happy to hear Lincoln alright, but not pleased with how it ended up. Did he give the Optimus Prime a huge blessing to adopt Lincoln? It will have to hold off when Agent Fowler transferred his records if he's going to stay.

Two weeks ago, he wasn't aware that he watched over by the hidden aliens as he remained in the Med Bay. The three children didn't reveal much anything when he stayed in the Guest Room of this Autobot Base until now.

Lincoln wasn't frightening when it's no surprised as Optimus revealed on who he was. He met Inferno since he didn't tell him that he's an Autobot until now.

It's no surprise that Lisa will miss an opportunity.

They weren't sure that he was going to head back to forgive his sisters, butâ€¦

_Meanwhileâ€¦_

Lisa escorted out of the foster care as Prowl carried Lily in his hologram to his vehicle. He included Lana, Luna, and Leni. Lynn couldn't come along since they gave her a great beatdown and talked down to her assumption lead to serious consequences. To divide a punishment, Lola and Lynn forced to stay at their Great grandaunt Ruth for a good reason.

Luan and Lucy remained spared when they stayed with their Aunt Shirley.

Lynn left to tended by a nurse after the foster home's faculty members separated the fight. Lisa didn't hesitate to spit on her own sister before she marched out. Little did anyone knew, she regretted it dearly, but who can blame her? She had a natural genius but had her own flaws in this one.

She looked up at the hologram when she knew that she had a clear explanation to do.

Sadly, they forced to departed ways as Lori volunteered to stay close to Pop-Pop to do whatever it takes care. She forced to deal with break up with Bobby, but was it all the consequences?

_Meanwhile in prison_

Rita and Lynn Senior forced to stay in their own cell separated when they forced to wait for trial. It wouldn't forgive when they received the worst end as they forced to stay in a separated prison cell. Rita Loud received nothing more than harassment and ridicule on how much of an irresponsible that she was. She didn't receive much luck on her head and other prisoners wanted to make her uncomfortable as possible.

Child Abuse, Child Killer, and Pedophile considered a frown upon.

It's obvious that it goes to irresponsible mother abandoned their child just for a superstition. Was she able to put her foot down? She didn't.

Lynn Senior received a horrible treatment from the prisoners and security guards. He didn't realize this before it's too late when he couldn't do much anything to reference the damage. He went with the flaw but made a grave for his own actions.

He kicked out his own son to believe his own sisters without realization. Then their child kidnapped, and nobody realized a red flag before it's too late.

They supposed to be parents, but they decided to let this go as if it's nothing. Lynn Junior doesn't support this suspicion on what if her brother kidnapped or killed for anyone's amusement. It's no surprise when he resembled Peter Cullens. It didn't let it slide when the neighbors sent reports, but received nothing more than disrespect.

What was going to happen to the girls?

He doesn't know, but he hoped that his son was out here. He doesn't know much damage just to believe in a made-up assumption created by Lynn Junior after she lost her game. Her assumption rubbed it off the wrong way, but Rita and Lynn Senior didn't do much anything to put their foot down.

They barred Lincoln from the family's activities, sealed his room and kicked him out of his own house. They violated the rules and they forced to pay the price.

Lynn Senior broke down in tears as he remained in a small prison cell when it crashed down.

They weren't going to return home very soon.

Their reputation will put to shame for this stupid mistake that they made.

_Flashback_

Agent Fowler and Pop-Pop confronted them in the interview when Pop-Pop knew that he raised Rita properly. She ended up doing the opposite when she kicked out her only son to side with Lynn's assumption. How ridiculous does this make when Pop-Pop confirmed that he won't bailed her out? He hoped their prison time will give them a harsh reality.

Agent Fowler confirmed that they won't return home or regained custody of their daughters and son. It's a frowned upon to society and prison to abandon a child when he's not the eighteen-years-old. It's a price that they had to paid when the CPS Worker and Agent Fowler confirmed that they will receive a "Guilty" verdict.

Agent Fowler gave Lynn Senior and added it won't be good for his records. He doubted employers will hire them but dropped a hint that Lincoln where's staying at. This interview didn't go well Lincoln's former parents favor when they received nothing more than hatred.

They forced to go prison when it comes to awaiting trial and could this get worst?

They don't know after their employers took the liberty to terminate them in their twisted way without paying. It's not good when the bond will be higher than 500,000 dollars.

Agent Fowler found it justified, but it's not enough inside his own chest as he left.

_Flashback Endedâ€¦_

With consequences, Rita and Lynn Senior Loud won't be able to bail out but faced the harsh reality.

"Forgive me, son," Lynn Senior cried.

_Meanwhile Autobot Base (Jasper)â€¦_

Lincoln absorbed the information on why Optimus tested out his family's reactions before he made a decision to take him away from Royal Woods. He didn't hesitate to smile when Optimus needed his approval to adopt him. Lincoln wanted to forgive his parents, but Optimus knew that his parents won't come out of prison for their action.

He questioned about his sistersâ€¦

Optimus had no idea of what their fate was, but his family will have to divide on who's going to raise them. Optimus knew Prowl going to adopt his sisters except he left the information out for Lincoln. He decided to wait, but who was going to get adopted?

Lincoln had a great feeling that Lynn and Lola were going to stay at Great-grandaunt Ruth.

Meanwhileâ€¦

"Why did you want to adopt us?" Lisa couldn't wrap her head on why Prowl revealed his reason.

Prowl couldn't blame Lisa when she's intelligence but still learning a lesson when she's only four-years-old. Leni, Luna, and Lana couldn't wrap their brains on why they adopted by a Cyborgtronian. Lisa had her suspicions when he monitoring the whole situation, but was her brother alright.

Prowl didn't give her reason as he allowed Lily to play on his servos.

Prowl doubted that her parents will learn her lesson, but couldn't jump on an opportunity to adopt Lisa.

"I had my reason," Prowl said emotionless.

There's a reason when two mechs couldn't carry children, but they forced to go an alternate route into adoption. He didn't have to jump an opportunity to adoption but wanted to become a parent. He spared Leni when she suffered from autism, but needed to be careful around her.

Jazz will love Luna since they carried a great common when it comes to music.

He wished that he adopted Lola. Lola was too spoiled and troublemaker, but it brought a fitting punishment for her to live with her Great-grandaunt Ruth. It's the same goes for Lynn, he disregarded superstition for a great reason alone and wouldn't abandon a sparkling.

"Prowler, there you are," the silver Pontiac drove up to them with two Lamborghinis, black 4x4 truck and a light blue motorcycle right behind him.

They transformed before the Loud Sisters' eyes.

Prowl knew that he couldn't the only one to raised the Loud Sisters. He intended to take care of Lisa and Lily since they considered the youngest. He doesn't mind adopt Luna as their third child.

Ironhide and Chromia intended to adopt Lana, but Ironhide questioned on where's her twin sister. Prowl explained the whole situation when she's hard to handle from what he knew. Lola and Lynn Junior stayed with Great grandaunt Ruth since it's a fittable punishment for these two.

Ironhide and Chromia remained a very disappointed but understood the circumstance. Ironhide was very disappointed when he wasn't able to kill Lynn Senior Loud off. Prowl reminded if the author or anyone won't allowed this and how are they going to get away with murder?

Ironhide had a right mind to point out on how he wouldn't do this to a sparkling after what Prowl told him. He intended to adopt Lincoln Loud, but Prowl pointed this out when Optimus got the first serve.

If he's willing to adopt a few remaining Loud Sisters, he will have to ask Optimus Prime. Unlike Rita and Lincoln Sr., they won't allow the superstition to get in the way. They watched as Leni getting along with Sunstreaker as much as his twin brother's dismay.

It's no surprise when she turned wood into art to show off his skill.

Prowl's prediction came true when Sunstreaker and Leni get along with it comes to art.

Luna remained a bit guilty of what happened, but who knew Lisa will not stay behind? She wished Luan, Lori, and Lucy can it now, but it's wise to hold off until time will tell.

Prowl had this slight chill when Lisa explained about Luan considered a comedian, but a dangerous prankster. OH boy! It's not going to be good when the Lamborghini Twins intended to go to Royal Woods and see her in person.

It will have to hold off for now.

The Autobots changed into their vehicle's mode as Leni volunteered to hold Lily in her arms. She went inside Sunstreaker when they had to discuss.

Lana went into Ironhide and Luna went inside Jazz, but Lisa settled down at the backseat in Prowl. They didn't expect a twist when they were going to get adopted, but they forced to keep this hidden until time will tale. Only Lisa will tell as they headed straight to the NEST Base, but it will take time and patience to recover, but adjusted.

They doubted that they will return back to their former home in Royal Woods. The mysterious vehicles activated their holograms as they departed from their hometown for the final time.

Lori left to with Pop-Pop back to his Retirement Home.

Aunt Shirley picked up Lucy and Luan to return back to go their home.

Great-Grandaunt Ruth dragged Lola and Lynn when they protested that they didn't want to go. They didn't have a choice as they forced to pay the consequences, but there's still hope for Lola as a black 4x4 truck stopped. Ironhide wasn't backing down when it's wrong for a twin sister separated.

Ironhide talked to the Great grandaunt Ruth to adopt Lola for a good reason. At least, her main focus was only on Lynn for now as she watched Lola rescued by a mysterious driver and it took nothing more than three hours. Ironhide knew what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had to go through, but there's no way that Lana and Lola were going to be separated.

Lola considered lucky, but Lynn Junior reacted in shock. She begged Ironhide to not leave her alone, but it's obvious when Ironhide won't tolerate this. Prowl didn't leave behind every single detail when Ironhide on what she was trying to prove if she lost a petty game without any consequences.

In other words, Ironhide turned her down as he walked off. He saved Lola for this reason but wished the aunts good luck. Great-Grandaunt Ruth remained understandable as she dragged Lynn into the vehicle as she begged Aunt Shirley to save her.

Aunt Shirley pointed out that she couldn't when she handled two children.

Lynn's fate shielded away while Lucy and Luan wished Lola the best luck as she drove away in Ironhide. What's fate rely on them in their new lives? They don't know.

Before they started their new lives, the Loud Siblings forced to come to court to testify against their parents.

Lynn didn't take it literally when her dream came crashing down when the Judge gave a Guilty. It's back-up by her sisters and Lincoln's testimonies and the evidence against their own parents. Rita and Lynn Sr. weren't going to return back to their home or returned back to their parents anymore. It crashed and burn when Lynn refused to admit her own fault. Nobody believed in superstition in the court when her parents broken the law.

Pop-Pop and Aunt Shirley remained very disappointing to Rita when she knew better than this. Lynn Sr. wasn't spared either when a month was nothing more than hell for Rita and Lynn Sr in prison. It's this bad enough when it's the tables turned on them because they assumed that their son crushed. It defaulted back to Lynn when Lincoln confirmed that she threatening to hurt him if he doesn't come to her game. After she lost the game, Lincoln will try to do whatever it takes to make her happy but blamed it on him. His own sister blamed it on him to assumed that he's bad luck.

Lincoln admitted his own fault and confessed, but he didn't realize on far that he went. He kicked out of his own house after his stuff sold and his room sealed away before he met Orion Pax.

Optimus Prime, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Jazz, Chromia, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Agent Folwer, and a few Autobots used their holograms to witness the justice folded.

They came from Cyborgtron and superstition remained out of everyone's processor, but they wouldn't abandon a sparkling or a youngling. They witnessed a war on their former home planet and violence beyond recognition. They witnessed tragedies before their eyes as a comrade, loved ones, friends, and anyone died or killed before their eyes. They couldn't let this one slide when Optimus had a reason to testified from what he witnessed.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe settled down with Lola, Leni, and Lana as they watched. They looked out for each other through this war before they joined the Autobot. They had their own insecurities when they lived up to their expectation as Pranksters as much as Ratchet and Prowl's annoyance.

Ironhide and Chromia witnessed tragic downfall when they struggled to find survivors in the Youth Center. It supposed to protect the next generation, but it didn't. It's a miracle when Bumblebee considered the only survivor and Optimus adopted him without hesitation. Elita-One was very proud of what Optimus Prime did to Bumblebee, but he did the same thing goes to Lincoln Loud.

Nobody was willing to abandon their sparkling without a reason.

Elita-One, Chromia, and Arcee gave Rita Loud a glare when they couldn't kill anyone without a reason.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe murmured on how irresponsible and reckless, but it's lucky that Lynn didn't encounter them. She considered a horrible sister to jump to the conclusion and her own parents forced to pay the price.

Jazz hold Lily in his arms as she slept during the hearing.

Prowl didn't show any emotions to Mr. and Mrs. Loud, but he couldn't be proud when Lisa confessed. She held back her emotions when she confessed everything, but pointed out disappointment in her parents and Lynn Jr. It took time and effort for Lisa to admit her fault, but she's still a four-years-old. Everyone has to learn their flaws and mistake, but Prowl couldn't help it when he was happy to adopt the children.

These parents considered irresponsible when Lincoln forced to pull their weight. They didn't figure out on the consequences of their own actions and childish behavior.

The parents couldn't help when they tried to ignore the glare and criticism from the Autobots in their holograms. Some couldn't help it when someone covered Ironhide's mouth to avoid Cyborgtronian swear language.

Skid and Mudskip didn't mention much anything, but they don't along with each other. Lana changed their processors around after they heard the story. It's quite a miracle, but a dangerous combination when it comes to trouble. They developed habits from Lana when they decided to wrestle and take down dangerous animals.

It's no surprised when Lana gave them the inspiration to do a personal job when it comes to Animal Control. When it comes to pestering to collect the animals that they captured, but avoided the headaches from the Chevy Twins if they can keep it as a pet.

They dropped the captured animals in an animal shelter.

Leni gets along with Sunstreaker more when it comes to their favorite passtime. Sideswipe made a rumor to assumed that they were going out with each other. Prowl snapped when he was going to make Sunstreaker's life a living hell if he tried to do something funny.

Sideswipe wasn't spared either. It's no surprised when the ol' NEST Base became different when the Loud Sisters recised it as their new home.

It's a moment when the Autobots forced to play the petty game of whose going to change Lily's diaper before she used the potty on her own. She caused trouble when it comes to her bad habits. Sideswipe laughed when she considered "bad", but Chromia made that Ironhide cleaned it. At least, the habits died down.

She's still developing her habits from Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee.

Or was it intended to throw the dirty diaper combined it into a bomb at the first Decepticon charged at them in a battle?

It's funny and disgusting at the same time, but dangerous as Wheeljack gained an idea from her. At least, Lily, Lana, and Lola weren't out of place when they met Annabella Lennox.

Lisa felt comfortable around Prowl, but Soundwave tried to kidnap for his gain. Prowl won't tolerate this but carried a hint of jealous when Ratchet and Lisa communicated to each other. Ratchet was with her when they decided to do an experiment to advance their warfare.

Lisa developed a close relationship with Raf since they carried a love for science. Sadly, their ages won't allow them to go on dates or Prowl was being overprotective.

If they compared to their old lives to now, their adopted parents aren't irresponsible or reckless, but it shouldn't be like this either. The Loud Sisters hoped that they returned back to their normal lives, but the humiliation and guilt carried on.

After trucker took their brother, but their parents arrested.

Did common sense throw out of the window for their fatal error?

Yes, it did.

Without furthermore, Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud received nothing more than a Guilty Verdict after they escorted out of the courtroom. Lincoln and his sisters couldn't help it when Rita bawled her eyes out, but Lynn Sr. looked away in shame.

Lynn Junior tried to blame it on Lincoln for this downfall before she marched out of the courtroom with Great-Grandaunt Ruth. It's humiliation to her for what she did, but there's no sympathy when Chromia, Elita-One, and Arcee. She thought they will let this slide, but it didn't.

Luan and Lucy pointed it out when Lynn came crashing down after her former teammates and coach heard what she did. They kicked her out of the team and she barred for sports activities. It considered bad when their rivals bring down the shame from what she happened. She couldn't cover her backside when it's all over on the news and internet. She tried to take frustration to blame it all on the curse to Lincoln, but couldn't.

Luan forced to transfer to school when Lynn Junior takes frustration with her comedian sister without a reason. Luan couldn't opportunity to use this whole event and put it as a joke in her way. Lynn Junior didn't settle when she considered the joke to everyone in the school. She didn't talk to her but used whatever way possible in her own way.

It's her own fist and bat, but Ronnie saved Luan when she unleashed true "pain". Others avoided Lynn Junior turned from a Star Player into a "Bully" when she tried to deny it all. Everyone knows what happened when she tried to blame it on Lincoln. It's obvious that they won't let this slide when she gets her **just desserts.**

After her sisters forced to go their separated their ways but stuck in Great-grandaunt Ruth's place. Was it a fittable punishment when her grandaunt threatening to return her to the Foster Home? She received the end of her own ropes if she didn't jump to the conclusion.

Leni tried to bridge a gap to Lynn Junior but belittled on how pathetic she was by Lynn. It gave Sunstreaker a reason to hated Lynn with a passion when she considered a complete afthole. He watched as Lynn Junior escorted by Great grandaunt Ruth as Leni tried.

Lucy kept her distance but watched how her sisters tried to convince her to change. It's not like her to become a Star Player to complete bully, but she ignored them as she headed back home. This remained the last time that they saw her for the final time.

Lori and others remained shocked when Lynn won't admitted her own fault, but ignored Optimus's advise when it comes to her attitude. He gave her an advise when he didn't hold a grudge against the child but knew that her attitude hid her own insecurity.

"Negative. Any action we take now would be viewed as an admission of our guilt," he gave a simple advised, but Lynn disrespected him.

Bumblebee wanted to go on the defensive before she walked it off. How dare she disrespected their leader? Like this, he held his emotions back as he watched her leave with her Great-grandaunt, but hoped it gave her an eyeopener to what happened.

After the court ended.

What's the next step if their parents remained behind bars?

-Epilogue-

A year later, Loud Sisters rekindled their relationship with her brother, but it's a slow process. It worked as the Autobots revealed themselves to the Loud Siblings minor Lucy, Luan, Lori, and Lynn, but it took six months before they waited.

Lori continued to help her grandfather while she balanced school, but made her amendment to Bobby. They aren't a couple, but they rekindled on their relation except it will take a slow process to make it official. Bobby's mother was willing to give advise when Lori began to volunteer in the Retirement Home before she hired to work part-time as a nightshift worker.

Pop-Pop couldn't be proud to have a granddaughter to look out for the elders and make an amendment for her childish aside.

Leni and Sunstreaker developed a close relationship, but they aren't a couple just yet. It hadn't been official when Leni started to design her femme body from scratch under Ratchet and Wheeljack's watch. She used her creativity to the test when she started something new when it comes to recycling and turning something useful. She's not intelligence like Lisa, but she admitted that she learned as she goes on.

Luan and Lucy remained the last ones to rekindle, but they aren't awared about the Autobot's existence. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wanted to reveal themselves to Luan but decided to go against this. She will be a third prankster to do so, but habits struggle to drop.

Lucy remained a Goth but developed habits as she wore a hairband to reveal her eyes for the first time. She and Luan visited the NEST Base when they had to time, but Aunt Shirley intended to do this on holidays and vacation alone.

Luna and Miko developed a strong friendship before they started to a relationship between each other. They carried a strong love for music, but Wheeljack and Bulkhead considered Luna a "Second" Wrecker. She took advantage of the opportunity to join the battle than focus on her own music to take down.

Lisa didn't tell anyone that she assisted Miko and Luna to convert their guitars a weapon into a sonic boom. As long as they wore headphones to avoid their hearing loss as much as Ratchet annoyed to deal with another one in hands.

Lola dropped her bad habits, but Chromia and Arcee helped her to developed healthy habits to become strong and independence. Chormia advised her to take advantage of her own strength for her gain, but not for petty reasons. It's true when she used manipulation to get what's she wanted. Her spoiled attitude wasn't going to get her anywhere, but it's strange on how she won every single beauty pageant.

Ironhide didn't want Lola to become a soldier, but her charms lead him to question if a cute child manipulated her way to get on what's she wanted.

It's a relieve for Lincoln and his sisters when Lola developed habits, but she's not driving her car anymore. What inspired her to take up a martial art? The last thing they don't want her to become, it's another Lynn. With Chromia and Arcee's guidance, they are willing to prevent it.

Lincoln Loud couldn't help it when he's able to convince Cylde and his girlfriend to join in the adventure. It's too bad that Bobby didn't get involved, but it's a suspicious rumor when Ronnie pointed out that Bobby will become an official NEST Soldier. Nobody can tell when it's going to happen.

_Lincoln's POV_

What am I doing now? I'm able to forgive my sisters minor Lynn since she estranged away from us. Optimus' quote brought a new prospective when she won't admitted her fault, but he's my adopted father. I introduced to Optimus Prime and the Autobots for two weeks after Inferno remained a great help when it comes to the therapy.

Am I able to forgive my parents?

I wished as I settled down to read the latest comics on Ace Savvy as they weren't aware of the consequences. It confirmed that Pop-Pop didn't raise my mother to abandon me like this. My parents paid the price, but I'm surprised when Lisa didn't tell anyone about the Autobots' existence until now.

Sadly, Lori, Luan, and Lucy weren't included, but it's funny to watch Luan get her combat. Lucy had a moment to get out of her dark side, but Lori put aside her negativity to live with Pop-Pop. Lynn remained in Great-Grandaunt Ruth as she forced to pay the price alone, but I hoped she opened her eyes to realize this. Optimus carried the greatest quotes to give us a reason to rekindle and move on with our lives. Clyde considered jealous when Optimus Prime adopted me as his son, but it's more to this. I don't know if it's true or not, but I felt my destiny is to awaken.

I'm allowed writers to create the story involving not only me but my sisters. Will Lynn adorned from her own sins? Will a spark kindle between Leni and Sunstreaker? Will our new adventures begin? I'm leaving this one to the writers and reviewers to decided since this is a one-shot. There will be an endless possibility, right?

"Wait, is that Agent Fowler?" I asked.

How I ended up with a room to here?

_Regular POV_

Lincoln noticed Agent Fowler wasn't wearing his usual suit as he wore nothing more than a black collared shirt and pants with a red necktie. Lincoln wasn't sure if it's a dream or what since he reminded that he was in his room. He's reading his favorite comics in his underwear, but did he passed out?

He doesn't know when he hoped that he wasn't in his underwear, but wore black clothes as if he's going to a funeral near a cemetery entrace. He noticed how Agent Fowler drove a vehicle to a cemetery and came out. He carried white roses bouquet from his vehicle into the entrance.

Lincoln felt controlled when he followed him but didn't make a noise.

Agent Fowler didn't hear Lincoln's footstep as he headed to a tombstone under a dead tree. A Transformers RID's Megatron decayed due to the weather and age laid next to it.

"It's still here."

Agent Fowler placed a white rose bouquet on the grave and kneeled down.

"It had been a long time since you died," Agent Fowler said, "The whole incident hurt me to the core on why parents considered irresponsible to believe in superstition to kick out their child. I considered an irresponsible parent and I tried to run away from my problems. I tried to hide it all, but couldn't do so. I couldn't run away from what I did and I wished that you will be around Miko's age. It didn't happen."

Lincoln remained quiet as it felt so real. He encountered Agent Fowler in his professional attire, but this remained very depressing. He saw a different one minor "Agent" as he broke down.

"Nobody knows the truth about what I have to go through, but I knew you loved this toy so much. I didn't expect to encounter the Autobots for the first time in my life, but I thought that they don't exist. They do now, but I wished you saw them with your own eyes!"

"But my actions lead you to an early grave."

Agent Fowler broke down and cried, "I missed you."

Lincoln wanted to walk up to comfort Agent Fowler but snapped back into reality.

Lincoln woke up in his room but confused on what happened just now.

He reacted to see his comic covered in drool, but turned to the viewers to ask, "What the heck is happening?

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't intend to do long chaptered stories, but this one-shot remained worth the gamble to do. It gave endless ideas to anyone interesting on ideas based this story. The only disappointment is that I'm not familiar with the Loud House's franchise or hadn't finished Transformers Prime or Transformers: Animated. 
> 
> I intended to do a sequel involving "What if Karma Come Back on Lynn Junior Loud?", but decided to hold it off.  
> Heck, I admitted that I owe a DxD High School request to the writer as well, but I'm still going through drafts. I'm not familiar with this, but I'm willing to try to get everyone involve with ideas.
> 
> Here's question that I have in mind.
> 
> Will Lynn adorned from her own sins based on Optimus' quote?  
> Will a new relationship be born between Leni and Sunstreaker?  
> Will their new adventure begin if it tied to Transformers Prime and Bayverse?  
> What is Lincoln's new role in his new adventure with Optimus Prime and the Autobots?  
> Will there be an AU adventure without the Predacons Rising existence?  
> I'm leaving this one up to the reviewers and writers on their imagination to go wild on this. There's a hint that I intended to drop, will it be related to this series or not?
> 
> I haven't done any character tied to the OC(s), but Yoshi3000 gave me an idea. Nobody explored Disgaea and Transformers yet, but it's still debating on the table. Yes, they have their own genre, but it brought an idea in hand.
> 
> What if all Autobots hadn't returned to the Well of Spark if they died on Earth and the Allspark destroyed? Where do they go if their spark sent to the unfamiliar afterlife? I'm still debating if I needed to make it or not since I haven't been OC(s) to fleshed out their characters lately. I haven't been updating Skull Inn since I intended to flesh out the former Mister Urashima yet, but I'm not giving up this easy.
> 
> I hoped everyone enjoyed your day.


End file.
